Return of Midnight Sparkle
by Nightmarity19
Summary: The worst fear of Sunset's mind has come true...the dreaded and deadly Midnight Sparkle


**Return of Midnight Sparkle Chapter 1 Amulet of Power**

Twilight screamed herself awake, breathing heavily, sweating profusely almost waking up her dog Spike who slept through Twi's sudden scream, she pet him softly before getting out of bed, into the bathroom to wash her face after that horrific nightmare.

 _That day I became...Midnight Sparkle, I hurt so many people including Spike_ Twilight recalled in her mind.

Looking up at her reflection in the mirror, she saw the sinister half Midnight Sparkle, laughing at her for being so sympathetic towards Sunset and her friends.

"How pathetic that you almost had those fools at your feet and you chose to be friends with them instead of ruling them" Midnight said coldly.

"I'm not going to be like you again" Twilight proclaimed.

"Silly pathetic girl, I am you just better" Midnight contradicted laughing sinisterly disappearing from the mirror.

Just looking at it was enough for Twilight to do everything it would take so she doesn't have repeat of the Friendship Games. Twilight finished washing her face before returning to bed and falling asleep like the dead.

The next morning Twilight shot her eyes open, got dressed and left the house to walk into a library where she was going to find a book about exercising demons. As she searched, Sunset just so happened walked in looking for a book accidentally bumping into her making her drop her books.

"Oh hey Twilight sorry for bumping you, I got spaced out from how big this place is" Sunset apologized picking up Twi's book.

Twilight blushed too much to say anything.

"Twi you ok?" Sunset asked confused.

Finally getting out of her trance, Twilight got up and took her backpack then left in a hurry.

 _What is going on with her?_ Sunset asked.

Meanwhile Indigo Zapp watched from a corner of the library one of her former classmates leave the library in a quite a hurry.

"What makes someone move that quick just for a stupid book?" Indigo asked quietly.

"Does it matter? You are to put that amulet at Twilight's doorstep understand?" Sugarcoat interjected keeping Zapp on task.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Indigo said annoyed, pulling out the amulet that turned Twilight into Midnight Sparkle.

Indigo put it back in her pocket smirking.

"Quit stalling Zapp, follow her home and place the amulet in her room" Sugarcoat commanded.

"Roger that" Indigo said.

Twilight came back home with Spike greeting her at the door by licking her face making her giggle.

"Ok ok Spike down boy" Twilight commanded.

Spike let down his excitement barking, earning a treat from his master before she sat down on her couch reading the book.

"To exercise the demon, first, you must find the source of the demon's power, second destroy whatever power it has over you and finally, if all else fails you must end your own life in order for the demon to leave you alone" Twilight read with her hands trembling.

Spike gave out a worried whimper.

"Don't worry Spike I won't end my life I promise you I will stay with you forever more" Twilight promised.

His tail began to wag a little as he rested his head on Twilight's lap. Twilight stroke his soft fur smiling brightly, seeing that Spike was at peace with the bookworm even after what happened at the Friendship Games.

A sudden knock at the door startled the two, Twilight opened the door looking around for anyone but when she looked down she saw her amulet from the Games. Just its presence itself was enough to make Twilight's blood turn ice. Flashes of what she did started entering the world again but Twi shook those thoughts away and put the amulet in a drawer so she couldn't get it at all.

Closing and locking the door Twilight couldn't believe her worst fear has come to haunt her once again.

Sunset sat down awaiting vice principal Luna to have a chat with her about some strange activity going on around Crystal Prep. Luna stepped in the office and shut the door tight so they can talk in peace without interruptions.

"So what's this all about?" Sunset asked.

"The reason I called you was because there is a chance that the dreadful woman known as Midnight Sparkle" Luna started.

Sunset's eyes widen at the name leaving the vice principal's lips.

"We believe Indigo Zapp and Sugarcoat are involved in this by adding that amulet into play" Luna explained.

Shimmer's mind was in all different directions trying to contemplate what Luna is telling her about their current situation.

"Luna I-I don't know what to say about this" Sunset couldn't find the words to help her figure out how her life is about to come to fruition.

Luna was silent for a moment then began to speak but Sunset raised her hand to tell her not to say anything further.

"I don't think you need to say anything else, I will go see Twilight after school" Sunset suggested.

Luna nodded then opened the door to let Sunset leave.

"She'd better stop this from turning into a bloodbath" Luna said looking out the window.

Sunset walked down the hall with conflicted feeling that just couldn't comprehend what Luna told her.

 _Midnight Sparkle she can't be released or this world is doomed_ Sunset thought running down the hall.

As she ran outside she bumped into Indigo Zapp who hit her head on one of the concrete steps.

"Ow watch where you're going will ya?" Indigo said annoyed.

Sunset recognized her immediately and grabbed her by the neck, slamming Indigo back first into a concrete wall.

"You're the cause of this! You'd better start talking or I'm going to give you a stay at the local hospital" Sunset threatened with a serious look on her face.

Indigo gritted her teeth trying to ignore the pain but even she noticed Shimmer was not playing around.

"Yea, me and Sugarcoat caused this but you'll never stop her from turning into Midnight Sparkle" Indigo said with a smug look.

That only pissed off Sunset more.

"Listen here you little shit bag, once I get that amulet away from Twilight I'm going to hang you by your little neck" Sunset explained what she would do to Zapp.

Indigo saw the intensity in Sunset's eyes, the way it looked gave her a fright so Indigo's smug face disappeared quickly.

Sunset put her down and walked away not looking back.

Indigo gulped in fear of a growing anger from Sunset considering she's still new to Sunset's power. What she saw was a devil ready to take souls if possible so she counted herself lucky Shimmer let her go.

 _I never knew Shimmer was that scary before, I mean it was looking into the demon's eyes_ Indigo thought getting up and dusting herself off.

Twilight stared at the amulet for a few mins as memories surfaced about transforming into that nightmarish creature during the end of the Games, how everyone was terrified of her power and how Spike was scared of what she was becoming.

"Do it" a whisper told her.

Twilight closed her ears as more whispers persisted her to turn into Midnight. All of a sudden she uncovered her ears as Sugarcoat wrapped the amulet around Twilight then activated it, thus turning her into a dreadful monster Midnight Sparkle.

Sunset knocked on the door but was blown back by a magical blast and walking out was Midnight with Sugarcoat standing beside her.

"No" Sunset couldn't believe it, her worst fear has come true.


End file.
